


Upside Down

by nomisunrider, Radiolaria



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Archived From onaperduamedee Blog, Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Illustrations, Romance, zero-G - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/pseuds/nomisunrider, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/pseuds/Radiolaria
Summary: An illustration for the infamous zero gravity scene from nomisunrider‘s gorgeous and indispensable ficAcross The Stars.





	Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Across The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761715) by [nomisunrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomisunrider/pseuds/nomisunrider). 



> Apparently, there is a possibility Tumblr might also be hiding my gifts to incredible ficwriters because this website knows no shame, so I am backing this as well.

__

> _“Why are you upside-down, Captain?”_


End file.
